Leaf Lovers' Lovegame SasuNaru
by ZamiaLillium
Summary: Well I've written a short introduction to the story, or stories, in before the first chapter of each story, so if you read that, you'll know, what it's all about


**Leaf Lovers' Lovegame**

_- SasuNaru_

"_Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_ follows 6 Naruto-characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburama. There's 3 different parallel stories in _"Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_, that collide sometimes and have an impact on each other. If you want to, you can read then separately – the reason, I've chosen to put the 3 stories in separately, but with links in each story, so the other stories are easier to get to – but if you want the full experience, I'd advise you to read all 3^^ If you read all 3, you should probably read chapter 1 in SasuNaru, then chapter 1 in KakaSaku, then chapter 1 in ShinoHina, and then do the same with the second chapters and so on :P

I hope, you'll like reading it, as much as I did writing it – ENJOY :)

_Leaf __Lovers' Lovegame – KakaSaku, Leaf Lovers' Lovegame – ShinoHina_

1.

**Returning home**

_Sasuke…?_ he thought and blinked a couple of times in disbelief, but Sasuke didn't disappear, as he'd somehow expected. He was still there. Watching... Waiting? Was Sasuke... waiting? For what? ... Who, maybe? A little light of hope had started to flicker inside Naruto, but then he shook his head violently so the slowly growing ball of light would fade away again.

_Don't be silly,_ he scolded himself, _ how can you even think that?!_ he glanced in Sasuke's direction again, _but what if...?_ it did look a little like Sasuke was looking around as if he was expecting – or hoping – to see someone in particulate, but it was probably just something, Naruto imagined. Anyway, his almost unwanted thoughts were shot down the instent he saw _her_ come running.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she shouted as she through herself into his arms and he huged her, "I've missed you so much, Sasuke," she sobbed, while her shoulders trembled – they must've been trembling quite a lot, since Naruto could see it from the shadow of the tree, he was standing next to. As he watched the two of them, he could feel an acing pain in his chest.

He'd had the urge to do the exact same thing, until he'd seen her. He wouldn't have done it, though, but the meer thought of Sasuke's protecting arms around him was comforting. He really wanted to do, what she'd just done, but how could he ever? He couldn't... But she could. She could show him the feelings, Naruto would never be able to do. He always seemed like the kind of guy, that had his feelings right on the surface; but not these feelings. These feelings were locked up. For good.

He couldn't stand to see it any longer. His right hand had already clenched itself so much, that the nails had made small lines of blood appear in the palm of the hand, and the left one so much, that the bark from the tree, he was leaning against, had gotten loose and was now stuck under his nails. It hurt so much, that he felt like all the air around him had been sucked up, so he couldn't breath.

With gritted teeth and a bit burning eyes he turned away from the two seemingly happy people and ran off further into the forest. Were he ended, he didn't care, as long as he didn't have to look at _them_ anymore.

***

Something caught Sasuke's eye when he, by chance, looked over Sakura's shoulder. He didn't really think about Sakura – she was just there. As always. He'd goten used to it by now. Without thinking he had let her jump right into his arms, just because... Well, he actually didn't know why, but he'd let her anyway. The thing, he'd seen – or thought he'd seen – had made him think about it. A lot.

If he'd seen, what he thought, he'd seen, then there was no question about whether or not, the person had taken this the wrong way. He couldn't be completely sure of what he'd seen, but he was still pretty sure of who it had been. But... He'd run off... Why?

"Sakura...?" he said calmly, nut in an asking tone, while he gently pushed her away from him, "Sakura," he repeated more firmly, as he looked into her eyes. She had stopped crying now, but he could still see the tears right on the surface. His lips tightened, when he saw her blushing and hear her muttering a nervous 'y-yes?'.

He exhaled deeply, before he continued in the same calm voice, "you have to get over me," she looked away with a harmed expression in her eyes, but he didn't let himself stop by that, "I don't feel anything for you. I never have. And I never will. You have to except that and move on," those words had made her cry soundlessly again.

"But... But Sasuke..." she whined, "I... I can't. I'll n-never be able to get over you. I... I love you, don't you get that?" she looked at him with the wet eyes, but he just sighed once more. Why couldn't she just understand it? How hard could it be?

"Yes, I get that, but you have to understand, that I will never love you back," with those words he turned away from her; but she wouldn't let him go. She'd grabbed a hold of his hand, so he had to stop dead in his tracks, the irritation growing. On top of that, Sasuke couldn't help but being worried for Naruto.

The irritation and the concern grew too strong for him too control it any longer. With a violent gesture, he hit Sakura's hand away, before he spun around and said in a low, cold tone, "I'm not _able_ to love you, Sakura," when that only made her cry even more, he could no longer control his voice either.

"Stop whining!" he shouted angrily, "you've been in love with me for at long as I can remember – just like a lot of the other girls – and it pisses me off, that none of you seem to get, that I will never love any of you back!" he knew, that Sakura wasn't the only girl with feelings for him, and he was pretty sure, that the reason, Sakura kept holding on to her feelings, was the competition between them.

"I'm not some prize for you girls to fight about," this time his voice was a tad more calm, "and besides," he added, as he turned away once more, "I'm in love with someone els," his voice was at its normal level again, and he didn't sound so angry anymore, "go find someone, who _can_ love you in return," before Sakura could react, he had run off, heading for the forest.

He'd wasted enough time on Sakura as it was, so he had to run fast, if he was to catch up with Naruto. He had a faint idea of, where the blond boy was, but he couldn't be completely sure.

_Chapter 2 coming soon^_


End file.
